


Secret Attractions

by Thalia0911



Series: The Di Rossi Series [1]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Adult Content, Death, Gen, Romance, Wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalia0911/pseuds/Thalia0911





	1. Prologue

Prologue

One year ago….

“ Mom! Where is my journal? I can’t find it anywhere.” I call down the hallway. “ Honey, it’s in the top drawer of your dresser,” I hear mom saying as she walks into my room. “ Finish getting ready and be downstairs in five minutes, or you’re going to be late again. Your father and I are going to be late tonight so there’s money on the counter in the kitchen for dinner. Don’t torture your brothers while we're gone.” “ Okay, mom. See you tonight. Love you.” I say as she leaves.

Later today….

I hear a knock at the door. I get up and answer the door. “ Di Rossi residence, what can I help you with?” I ask. “ Yes, there has been an accident. Your parents are in the hospital.” the officer says. I stand there for a minute in shock. My parents were in an accident? “ What hospital are they at?” I ask. She replies “ Tyler Community Hospital, on Esmeralda Road."

I get to the hospital just a few minutes to late and find out that they're gone. i sit down stuned that they didnt make it. In the distance, I hear a wolf's howl . I just sit there and cry, not knowing what else to do.


	2. The New Kids

" My heart is tuned to the spirit of the wolves, in their eyes I see the beauty O Grandeur that is the Wilderness”

\- Pheonix

I put my journal down and look at my clock, which is glowing 6:50 a.m. I get out of bed and get changed into a cute red top, a jean mini skirt with black belt and knee-high boots. I walk over to my desk and grab my black over the shoulder bag and head downstairs.

Once I’m downstairs, I rush around getting my brothers’ breakfast and lunch ready. Once I finish I grab an apple, take a bite, and call out “ Alec, Erik, Spinel, breakfast is ready! Hurry up!” Next thing I know I hear three pairs of feet pounding down the stairs and into the kitchen. The first to show up is Spinel, a short tawny haired boy with blue eyes, just like our mother’s. I miss her so much. Next to come is Erik, a tall dark haired boy with green eyes, just like our father’s. I wonder if today is the anniversary of their death. Last to walk in is Alec, a medium built, light brown haired boy with grey eyes. I walk into the living room while they eat, to find my black cat Sheba. I find her, right as my phone goes off. I pick it up and hear Kayla saying “ I’m bored out of my mind. Hurry up, chick.” I tell her “I’m on my way. I had to find my cat. See you soon,” and hang up. So typical of her, always has to be entertained. I rush the boys outside and into the car so we can get to school on time.

Twenty minutes later, I’m pulling into the school parking lot. Kayla sees my car and comes running over. My brothers hop out of the car and race to the entrance to see their friends, while I get out and hug my best friend. “ So what’s going on, Kayla? “ I ask. She sighs, “ We have three new students starting today and one of them is a hot guy. I wish Dominic was here.” “ He’s only gone for anther week. You’ll be okay.” I reassure her. The bell rings in the distance.

“ Alright class, settle down.” Mr. S yells at us as we walk in. “ Start reading chapter three in your Animal Rights book and write a full page summary on the chapter.” Just as I start reading, the principal walks in with the three new students. That’s when I see him. He was tall with black hair and what seemed like dark eyes. The principal says, “ These three just moved here today. Make sure to help them get acclimated.” With that he leaves them standing there. Mr. S calls them over to his desk and explains how his class works and assigns them seats. Kayla whispers, “ The guy is absolutely hot and I think he might be your type. You should ask him out. “She giggles as Mr. S looks our way and says, “Listen up class. This is Nathan, Vanessa, and Brianna Clark.” He turns to the new kids again and gives them their books and schedules. I look at the seat next to me and sigh. A sudden movement has me look up surprised. Next to me stands Nathan, mister tall, dark and handsome. My cheeks turn a little pink as I turn my head back towards Kayla. She starts laughing. “Mrs. Evans, is there something you would like to share with the class?” Mr. S says. Kayla stops laughing “ No, sir. I’m sorry. “ She looks down at her work as I give a small giggle. As always, can’t help but getting herself in trouble. We hear the bell ring. “Finish chapter three and start chapter four. I want both summaries tomorrow at the beginning of the class.” I find out that Nathan also has periods two and three with me, while his sisters don't. I wonder why they only have one advanced class. 

By the time lunch comes, i'm starved. Why didn't I pack myself a lunch? I see Kayla in line waving at me and rush over. "There you are," I say " You were supposed to wait for me..." I cut of mid-sentence. "What are you staring at, Kayla?" She points for me to tun around. I turn slowly to see Nathan and his sisters standing right behind us. I quickly turn back around before they can see me blush. Kayla and I get our food and go sit next to my brothers and their friends. As I sit down I say " Hey guys. You all coming over for dinner?" They all nod. "Great. What did you guys want, then?" " Pizza!" they say in unison. Kayla and I laugh. 

Then a sudden hand on my shoulder has me jump out of my seat. I hear someone laugh. " Very jumpy,I see. That's not very healthy for you, you know." Nathan says. " Do you mind if we sit with you? Everywhere else is full." Kayla answers him first. " Yea, go right ahead. By the way, i'm Kayla. This is Pheonix, Erik, Alec, Spinel, Austin, Jared, Jeremy, Emma, Mia, and Nicole."

" Hi. I'm Nathan and these are my sisters, Vanessa and Brianna. Nice to meet you all." They sit down and Kayla says to me "Pheonix, you should invite them over tonight. Since we're already having a party. It is your birthday, isn't it?"I nod and say " Only if you guys want to. It's at my house, tonight at 6:30. It's the big house at the top of the hill." Alec pops up with" Yea, and bring your swim suits. It's going to be a pool party."

I look at Spinel and notice that he's been analyzing the new students the whole lunch period. " Hey Spinel, is something wrong? You've been quiet this whole time. You're usually the life of the party." He looks at me, smiles, and says" No. But you worry too much sis. Just learn to relax." 

We finish our lunches just as the bell rings. Nathan asks me " What class do you have next?" I reply " I have Mrs. Tanner for Geometry. What about you?" He says " the same as you. Do you mind if i walk with you?" I shake my head "We better hurry. I don't like being late." 

The rest of the day went by in a haze, as usual. By the end though, I found out that Nathan had all my classes,while his sisters had two of them. 

On the drive home, Spinel says "There's something weird about your new friends, sis. Please be careful around them." I glance back at him and laugh. " You said i worried too much. Spinel, they just moved here. What did you expect from new students. They don't know anyone yet. Just give them a chance. You may find they have somethings in common with us. Honestly, since our parents past away, you seem to have gotten more tense. You need to relax. I mean really, what could happen, right?"

(what i didn't know was that my little brother was right. our lives were about to change forever.)


End file.
